


Sleepover at Disney Castle

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Disney crossover, Escape, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Disney princesses, tired of their work schedule, host a sleepover with the other Disney girls at their castle while the Disney guys attempt to crash the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover at Disney Castle

Sleepover at Disney Castle

A Disney fanfic by Raberba girl

 

Summary:  The Disney princesses, tired of their work schedule, host a sleepover with the other Disney girls at their castle while the Disney guys attempt to crash the party.

 

o.o.o

 

"Stitch!  I _told_ you, you can't come!"

 

The adorable blue alien drooped his ears and made a whimpering noise like "Awww" as he gazed at his friend.

 

Lilo stood glaring, feet apart and hands on her hips, not giving an inch.  The effect was not at all spoiled by the sleeping bag tucked under one arm and the duffel bag thrown over her other shoulder.  "I mean it, Stitch!  Go away, _now_!  Girls only!"

 

"Poor thing," the sleek fox beside her commented sympathetically.  "Perhaps, seeing as how Stitch isn't really...."  By this time, however, Stitch had growled angrily at Lilo and was stalking away in a huff.

 

"Huh."  Lilo pouted and flounced past Maid Marian.  "He just wants to find out if the princesses' dirty laundry is as interesting as Nani's.  I've _told_ him all week that he can't come."

 

"I suppose he'll understand eventually," Marian mused.  "Do you need help carrying your things?"

 

"Nah, I've got it."

 

They had only been walking for a few minutes longer when there was a swishing noise from above, and a figure in the air came swooping to a graceful halt beside them.  "Want a ride?" Princess Jasmine offered, her eyes sparkling.  "WALL-E insists he's got the rest of the cleaning covered, so I thought I'd head out early and see if there was anyone coming yet."

 

"WALL-E?  _He's_ not going to be hanging around, is he?" Lilo wanted to know.  Of course she liked the little robot (was there anyone who _didn't_?), but this was her first time at an all-girls party, and she wanted it to be ALL GIRLS.  Even if a robot was not, technically, male.

 

"We made him promise to leave before 6:45, whether he's finished or not," Jasmine assured her.  "Hop on."

 

"Why, thank you," Marian said with a smile, and helped the little girl onto the magic carpet before gracefully pulling herself up as well.

 

It was a lovely experience for the delighted fox, though Lilo's wild adventures with her alien friends had jaded her a bit when it came to flying.  Regardless, all three happily hung over the edge of the carpet, pointing out landmarks they knew until they came sliding smoothly up to Jasmine's large balcony.  "I'll be back soon," the princess assured her guests as they disembarked.  "We're expecting a lot of people, so I'll see if I can catch sight of them.  See you later!"

 

"Later!" Lilo called, waving as Jasmine sailed off again.  Then she and Marian went inside, deposited their belongings in a huge walk-in closet in the hallway, and headed down the stairs to find the rest of the party.  They soon came across Princess Aurora, who was leaning over the banister to call down to her friends below.  "Ella!  Snow!  Stop _cleaning_ for heaven's sake, this is supposed to be our night off!"

 

Cinderella leaned around the entertainment system she was dusting to look up at Aurora, and Snow White straightened from sweeping in front of the fireplace.  "But the hearth has some ash left on it," Snow White protested, as Cinderella pointed out, "We _like_ cleaning.  Besides, isn't Belle still reading in her room?"

 

Aurora sighed.  "Yes, and she's probably still lying around in her village dress, too."  She looked up and caught sight of Marian and Lilo watching her.  "Oh, hello!  Welcome.  You girls go ahead, Remy has some good snacks set out already.  I'll be down with Belle shortly."

 

"'Kay, see you," Lilo said, clattering down the rest of the stairs.

 

Belle, engrossed in _Pride and Prejudice_ , barely noticed when her bedroom door opened and Aurora came sweeping in.  "Belle, it's six-thirty."

 

"Oh, is it?" the girl murmured, not hearing a word.

 

"Belle!  Put the book _down_ , you need to get dressed."

 

"Mm...in a minute."  This was one of her favorite parts, where Lizzy realizes to her amazement that it was _Mr. Darcy_ who saved the Bennet family's reputation and--  "HEY!"  Belle bounded to her feet, eyes blazing, as the book was snatched out of her hands.

 

"Appropriate attire, please _._ "  Aurora was no delicate pansy herself, as was evident when she folded her arms and met Belle's expression with a supremely haughty look.  Unlike the other, she had been a princess all her life...even if she _had_ been unaware of it for the first sixteen years.

 

"We agreed, no fancy lingerie," Belle reminded her sternly.

 

"Does this _look_ like fancy lingerie?" Aurora said indignantly, tugging at her pink nightgown.

 

"It's silk.  And it's changing color."

 

"Just get dressed," Aurora sighed.  "This is a party night, not a stay-in-our-rooms-and-read night."

 

"I wish Beast were here," Belle grumbled as she went to dig out a pair of sweatpants.

 

Aurora paused a moment, feeling a sudden pang for Phillip.  "I know what you mean.  Still, at least we won this much ground, right?  I haven't seen Marian and the others in quite a while."

 

Downstairs, Lilo laughed in delight as the dogs came trotting up to her.  "Lady!  Perdy!  How are you guys?" she crooned, scratching them roughly behind the ears.  Lady shied away and braced her paws on Lilo's shoulders to lick her face; Perdita barked a little greeting and then shook her head hard.

 

"Lady, down girl!"  Pocahontas came up with a smile, pulling Lady off of Lilo in order to cuddle her in her arms.  "I think you and Marian are the first ones here, Lilo.  Did you see Jasmine on your way in?"

 

"She gave us a ride," Lilo explained.  "Do you really sleep in that?" she asked dubiously, looking at the Indian princess's deerskin slip.

 

Pocahontas smiled.  "I've worn things like this all my life, so it's really very comfortable.  Here, let's go see if Remy needs any more help before he gets chased out."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Stitch, trudging gloomily through the woods around Disney Castle, suddenly froze and twitched his ears when he heard someone approaching.  He dodged just in time as Meeko the raccoon came barreling happily out of the bushes in an attempt to glomp him, followed immediately by the exuberant dog Max and a couple of kittens trailing in their wake.

 

"Whoa, whoa!" Stitch exclaimed, in the rare position of being able to communicate fluently with both the animal and human inhabitants of Disney World.  "What's up with _you_ guys?"

 

"You look down, Blue," Thomas O'Malley observed as he sauntered up.  "Is it 'cause the girls are trying to ditch us?  Come on, you didn't honestly think we'd just sit by quietly, when we've got a chance like this?  Let's go, we've got work to do."

 

"Yeah!" the kitten Toulouse spoke up enthusiastically.  "We're gonna crash the party!"

 

"It's gonna be so fun!" his brother piped up.

 

Stitch perked up immediately.  "Really?  What're we waiting for!"  As a group, they all moved purposely back through the woods to join the growing army of Disney males who were laying siege to the castle.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

"Mary Poppins!" Cinderella exclaimed as she opened one of the double front doors (the doormen and other servants had been given the night off).  She found that she did not quite dare to call the imposing nanny by less than her full name.  "Welcome!  We're so glad you could make it."

 

"You're late," Lilo called from the spacious living room just beyond.

 

"I am _never_ late," Mary Poppins sniffed, stepping smartly into the front hall to take off her scarf, hat, and coat.  "It is seven o'clock precisely."

 

"It seems like almost everyone is here," Belle said, coming to help Mary Poppins put her things away.  "I think we're just waiting on the Blue Fairy and Nani now."

 

"No, just Nani," Mary Poppins assured them.  Cinderella chuckled and leaned back out the door again when she saw the glowing blue figure materializing on the front walk.

 

The Blue Fairy was not alone.  "Hello, Cinderella, Mary, Belle," she greeted.  Then she gestured at her companions:  one wore a bonnet, a wide pink-and-white dress, and carried a shepherd's staff, while the other was dressed like a cowgirl.  This second girl whistled appreciatively as she took in the fancy castle.  "I hope you don't mind me bringing Bo Peep and Jessie along."

 

"We get to be _real_ girls tonight!" Jessie crowed triumphantly.  "Buzz and Woody were so jealous!"

 

"We're very glad that all three of you could come," Cinderella said warmly.  "Come in, we were just about to start a game."

 

About twenty minutes into a lively session of charades, the doorbell rang and Lilo jumped up to answer it.  "That must be Nani!"

 

The sisters soon came into the room together, Nani looking very tired and with her name tag still pinned to her uniform shirt.  She smiled and seemed to revive a little as greetings were called at her from the crowd in the living room.  "Hi.  You don't know how _glad_ I am to be here.  Hey, are Ariel and Eric supposed to be sucking face in the hallway closet?"

 

There was a startled pause as everyone looked around and realized that the little mermaid was not in the room.  Then Jasmine and Aurora jumped to their feet and hurried to the front hallway.

 

"Nani," Lilo wanted to know, "why are you still in work clothes?  Where's your party stuff?"

 

"Something came up and I had to stay late," Nani explained wearily.  "I knew that if I didn't come straight here, I'd just lie down on the couch at home and fall asleep."

 

"Oh!" Snow White suddenly exclaimed.  "I almost forgot to tell you, Nani - David stopped by earlier and left you an overnight bag.  It's in the hall closet upstairs.  Would you like me to come up with you and help you change?"

 

Nani seemed speechless for a moment.  Then a slow, sweet smile crept over her face and she said a little absently, "No, that's all right, Snow; I think I can manage."  She shook her head as she headed for the stairs, murmuring under her breath, "That David...."

 

"You underestimate him, you know," Lilo told her.

 

Meanwhile, in the front hall, Jasmine was wrenching open the closet door as Aurora stood with her arms crossed and a thunderous expression on her face.  "Ariel."

 

The red-haired princess disengaged her lips from their occupation and blinked at Aurora with wide-eyed innocence.  "Something wrong, Rose?"

 

"I should _think_ so," Jasmine snapped, "when we worked _so hard_ for this party and _you_ decide you want to ruin it!  Don't you realize they'll be here any _second_ now?  And you, Eric!  What's your excuse?"

 

The sailor-prince smiled sheepishly.  "I know, I know, it's just...I can't keep away from her, you know what I mean?"

 

At that moment, the front doors burst open and four very large, menacing men in dark business suits and sunglasses marched inside.

 

"Sunglasses at night.  Very smooth," Jasmine commented dryly, even as her heart was thudding with apprehension.  They wouldn't shut down the party, would they, when it had barely even started?

 

"You," one of the Disney goons boomed down at the alarmed-looking couple in the closet.  "Out."

 

Ariel began to let her lower lip tremble and her huge blue eyes flood with tears, but the Disney goons were well-trained and responded before her puppy-eyed pleading could have too strong an effect.  Eric was wrenched away from her and propelled out of the house before he even had time to finish wailing over his shoulder, "Ariel, I love--!"

 

Two of the goons remained in the hallway, glowering down at the princesses with their hidden eyes.  "We need to investigate this further.  Line everyone up for questioning and--"

 

"I assure you, that will not be necessary."  To the princesses' profound relief, Mary Poppins had stepped into the entryway between the front hall and the living room, looking about ten feet tall and as majestic as a queen.  "If you stop by the kitchens on your way out, you will find refreshments; please feel free to help yourselves.  I believe that is all.  Good night, gentlemen."

 

The goons obeyed without a word.  As soon as the doors had closed on them, the girls (all except Ariel, who was sobbing theatrically) burst into cheers and went to congratulate the stony-faced nanny.

 

Outside, Eric was pulling at the hands gripping his arms, but it was like they were made of iron.  "Come on, guys...really, you don't have to do this, I'm leaving.  I promise I won't try to sneak in again!"

 

There was a moment when he thought that they were just going to ignore him.  Then the goon on his right suddenly paused and rumbled ominously, "Leave him to me."

 

Eric shuddered at the icy note in that deep voice.

 

"The rest of you head on back to your posts.  I'll deal with him."

 

The other three goons looked a little suspiciously at the one who had spoken.  "Show us your knuckles," one of them suddenly ordered.

 

At that, Eric felt a brief spark of hope.  This was promptly extinguished when the goon (rather haughtily) displayed his completely unmarked hands, first one and then the other, keeping tight hold of the prince the whole time.  The other goons nodded and left.  Eric, his heart sinking, had a crazy urge to call after them for help as they walked away.

 

Then the goon pulled the sunglasses off his face and growled, "You fool.  What did you think you were doing?"

 

"Cobra!" Eric exclaimed joyfully.  "It _is_ you!  How'd you make your tattoos disappear?"

 

Cobra Bubbles scowled.  "They've always been wash-off.  Disney policy.  I intend to get _real_ tats tonight, in commemoration of the success of this mission."

 

Eric's eyes lit up.  "Then we're really doing it?  We're really--"

 

Cobra clapped a large, meaty hand over his mouth.  "Not _here_ , stupidhead.  Let's go, the others are waiting."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

"Well, I have never flown before," Snow White admitted, then watched as Jasmine, the Blue Fairy, Wendy, Megara, Mary Poppins, Boo, Lilo, and Nani sipped out of their goblets.

 

Jane looked a little uncertain.  "Does swinging on jungle vines at absolutely _mad_ speeds count?"

 

"Go for it," Nani said with a shrug.  "We're counting plane rides, after all."

 

"Planes!" Jasmine suddenly shrieked, then giggled.  "I've always wanted to fold Carpet into a paper airplane and see if he flies!"

 

"...You sure that's really just grape juice you're drinking, Jaz?" Megara commented dryly.

 

"You're one to talk, Meg," Esmeralda pointed out.

 

Megara held up her goblet in mock-salute.  "Hey, we Greeks water down our wine...and at least _I_ can hold my alcohol."

 

"I can too!" Jasmine insisted.  "Just...used to...coffee, tha's all."

 

"How _did_ you manage to sneak in the wine, anyway?" Chicha wondered with a frown.

 

Little Boo was looking a bit too interested in Jasmine's goblet, so Mary Poppins leaned over to pluck it out of the princess's hand, replacing it with juice.  "No more poor role modeling, _if_ you please, ladies."

 

It was Aurora's turn next.  "I've never," she said thoughtfully, "kissed Aladdin."

 

Jasmine giggled and took a gulp of her drink, then frowned fuzzily when the taste turned out more tame than she expected.  There were some laughing protests that Aurora's challenge was not fair to Jasmine, but this died away as Megara raised her goblet and drank as well.

 

There was a moment of silence.  The Greek beauty arched an eyebrow challengingly.

 

"I'll kill you!" Jasmine shrieked, and tried to dive at her.

 

Mulan, whose reflexes were the fastest, quickly caught her.  "Calm down, Jasmine!  This is a party.  Let's all just take it easy and have fun."

 

"Fun?" Jasmine growled.  "Fine then," she said, eyes fixed on Megara, " _I've never_ \--"

 

"You know what, let's play a different game," Belle said hurriedly.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Snow White's prince, Phillip, Beast, Prince Charming, Aladdin, and John were huddled in the center of a crowd of revved up Disney heroes and sidekicks, poring over last minute alterations to their plans.

 

"...and that should be all the essentials," John finished.  "Now we're just waiting on--"

 

There was a commotion in the crowd, as a large figure in black purposefully made his way through, with a smaller man in his wake.

 

"Cobra!  Finally!" Aladdin exclaimed in relief.

 

"Made it after all, eh?" Phillip called to Eric.  "We tried to message you about the plans, but we couldn't reach you."

 

"He was too busy sneaking in alone," Cobra growled, "and then getting himself kicked out."

 

"This is so great!  We're really going to kidnap the girls?" Eric said eagerly.

 

"Well, I wouldn't put it _that_ way," Charming said uncomfortably, "but yes, we plan to, er...."

 

"Claim what's rightfully ours," Beast finished decisively.  "I admit I haven't had much marriage experience, but something tells me it ought to be based on more than just monitored phone calls and the occasional lame direct-to-video sequel."

 

"Seriously," Aladdin complained.  "They even came back and made us pretend that Jasmine and I hadn't gotten married yet!  I didn't dress up in those wedding clothes for nothing, you know!"

 

"At least _you_ got to be human in your sequels," Beast growled sullenly.

 

"Now, now," Robin Hood broke in soothingly, "let's not get distracted.  Keep our eyes on the prize, eh?"  A chorus of agreement rose up as the Disney men all looked up at the castle determinedly.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

"Movie time!  Who's up for _The Princess Bride_?"  Aurora's announcement was met by enthusiastic cheers.  Nearly everyone in the room was relieved to avoid a popularity contest - or a free-for-all, either of which could very possibly result if it came down to voting between Disney movies.

 

"More kiddie fare?" Megara said, looking a little disappointed.  "I guess _Princess Bride_ 's better than nothing, but still...."

 

"Honestly," Esmeralda sighed.  "I get my fill of fairy tales at work - I'd like to see a bit more grit during my time off.  Life's not always sparkly rainbows, as some of us know too well."

 

Pocahontas held up a finger, winking.  "We'll wait until Mary Poppins puts the younger girls to bed.  Then we can bring out _Titanic_ and _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_."

 

Esmeralda gasped in delight.  "Excellent!" Megara crowed softly.  "But how're we gonna keep it secret from the Disney goons?"

 

"Merryweather snuck the DVDs in to us, and EVE wrote a program to fool the security system for a while," Pocahontas explained, her eyes sparkling.

 

The other two grinned in anticipation.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Hercules winced when he heard a knocking sound from somewhere above him.  That was not in the plan.  "Hey!" he hissed as he easily set down the two cars he had been carrying.  The approach had to be soundless, so they were waiting until the last minute to start the engines.  "Everything okay up there?"

 

A tiny flickering in the darkness alerted him to Jiminy Cricket hopping down the castle wall to about eye level.  "Seems like John dropped Lumiere on a window ledge, but it's all right.  He was in candelabra mode and no one noticed.  How's it going here, Hercules?"

 

"They're all here," the Greek hero assured him, gesturing out at the silent vehicles.  "Has that Peter kid reported back yet?"

 

"Well, no, actually.  He's been held up on the north side because of all the security cameras.  Kind of hard to get by them unnoticed, but not to worry, Genie went to help him out.  Archimedes, Flit, and Zazu reported back all clear on their sides."

 

Hercules frowned.  "Aren't Flit and Zazu kind of...colorful?"

 

"The Lost Boys covered them with dirt so they'd be harder to see," Jiminy assured him.

 

Hercules laughed.  "I bet Zazu loved that."

 

"Oh boy.  Took us more time to get him to stop complaining about it than to explain the plan."

 

Farther along the wall, another group was having problems.  Young Simba wormed his way back through the bars of a drainage grate and announced to Stitch, "It's blocked, one of the stones in the tunnel fell out.  Some robots are in there fixing it, but they're not WALL-E's guys...I had to move quick so they wouldn't see me."  He held his head and tail up proudly.  "Ultra-stealthy, that's me!"

 

Oblivious to the lion cub's compliment-fishing, Stitch reported to the tense-looking humans around them, "Can't get in.  Is a problem."

 

"I'll say it is," Phillip said in exasperation.  "According to Archimedes, all the ground-floor entrances on his side were impassable, too."

 

"Wish we could just smash our way through," Eric said glumly, wistfully remembering the way he had dispatched the sea witch by plowing a ship into her.

 

"Hm," Little John grunted thoughtfully, surveying Beast up and down.

 

"What?" the prince said, belligerently self-conscious.

 

Little John grinned and looked around at the others.  "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

 

Stitch cackled gleefully, which did not make Beast feel any better.  " _What_?!" he insisted.

 

"Though I guess we gotta lose the repair 'bots first," Little John added.  "Hey, Pongo!  Go find WALL-E, would ya?"

 

Shortly afterwards, as a motley crew of loveable robots led the grim repair 'bots on a merry chase throughout the bowels of Disney Castle, Beast found himself at the center of very interested attention.  "I don't want to do it when you're all _watching_ me!"

 

"Come on, Beast-mode!" someone called in answer.  Almost immediately, a chant broke out.  " _Beast_ -mode!  _Beast_ -mode!  _Beast_ -mode!  _Beast_ -mode!"

 

"All of you shut up!" Zazu fretted, casting nervous glances around, but no one heard him under the heavy masculine din.  Cobra Bubbles rolled his eyes and nodded to Merlin, who grumbled as he put up a silence spell around the crowd.

 

Beast finally made a disgusted sound and turned to face the stone wall, which drew a chorus of gleeful cheers.  Then he let out a long yell and transformed.  Thick fur sprouted all over his skin, claws with razor-sharp tips extended from newly-shifted paws, and elegant clothing ripped as his body mass suddenly swelled.

 

"YEAAAHH!" his partners encouraged raucously.  "BEAST-MODE!"

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Ariel frowned.  "Did anyone hear that?  Or feel that?  Like someone hit the castle or something?"  She was near the outskirts of the living room, where she had a good view of all the variously-aged females sprawled around, either watching the movie intently or quietly chatting as they munched on party snacks.

 

There was a sniffling sound behind her.  "Who cares.  I hate this."

 

Ariel looked around in surprise to find Jasmine sitting against the wall nearby, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them sullenly.  "Jaz?"

 

"I love Aladdin," the Arabian beauty growled, "but he _is_ a liar.  How am I supposed to trust him?  How do I know if Megara really kissed him or not?"

 

"Oh, Jaz."  Ariel scooted over and put her arm around her friend comfortingly, though she was more wrapped up in her own unpleasant memories than sympathetic for Jasmine's problems.  "I know what it's like to have to watch your true love cheating on you."

 

"At least _your_ true love was only under a spell," Jasmine grumbled.  "I bet Aladdin's stupid enough to chase other girls even in his right mind."

 

Megara looked over in annoyance, bothered by all the harsh whispering.  "Will you give it a rest, Jaz?  I was just teasing you."

 

Ariel suddenly gasped and straightened up.  "There it is again!  Can't you guys feel it?"

 

"Feel what?" Megara said impatiently.

 

Just then, everyone looked at the fireplace in surprise as strange scuffling sounds started coming from it.  Boo squealed and ran to Mary Poppins as a high-pitched, slightly raspy voice cried out in surprise.  "Whoa, what--  whoa!"  With a crash, a skinny, almost spider-like figure came tumbling down into the empty grate.  A little sooty cloud puffed out into the room, making Snow White and Cinderella exclaim in dismay at the ruin of their cleaning efforts.

 

"What is that thing?!" Nani shrieked, instinctively snatching her sister out of harm's way.

 

"It's an alien!" Lilo shouted gleefully.

 

The intruder coughed desperately, rubbing at streaming eyes.

 

Mary Poppins rolled her eyes and briskly marched over to begin scrubbing at the intruder's inky face with her handkerchief.  "Young man, don't you know how to carry out a rescue attempt properly?"

 

"Peter pushed me," the boy protested pathetically.

 

"Why, it's Wart!" Jane exclaimed.  "What are you doing here?"

 

"This is a girls'-only party!" Lilo insisted.

 

"Uh," Wart mumbled, looking panicked.

 

At that moment Peter Pan came slipping down the chimney as well, much more gracefully than his predecessor.  Tinker Bell squealed and shot over to him enthusiastically, followed by a simpering Wendy.  "Hiya, Tink."  He turned to the room at large.  "I'm bored.  You all ready to go yet?"

 

Wendy tugged insistently at his arm.  "Oh, Peter," she said rapturously, " _do_ tell me why you've come!"

 

"Hi Wendy," he said carelessly.  "We're escaping, of course!  Beast and them should be up any minute."

 

" _Escaping_?!" was the astonished outcry.

 

"What is going _on_ here?" Aurora demanded in exasperation.  "Beast?  What are you talking about?"

 

Perdita and Lady, who had been sniffing at the two boys curiously, suddenly burst into frantic barking and ran to one of the living room's side entries.  A herd of animals came swarming through it, Pongo and Tramp happily greeting their mates as the rest squeezed in around them or flew in above their heads to set up an excited racket.

 

"Well," Mary Poppins said sensibly, "I suggest we get ready to leave.  Whatever this nonsense is, we will not have much time to see it successfully through."  She scooped up Boo and swept upstairs, where Carpet was respectfully waiting to receive her, her happily gurgling young charge, and her carpetbag.

 

In the living room, pandemonium had become the order of the day as males began invading the feminine haven by all manner of entrance routes.

 

"Marian, my darling, will you run away with me again?" the dashing outlaw invited from an open window, his eyes twinkling.

 

"Robin!" she exclaimed gladly as she ran to him.  "Aren't you going to get into trouble?" she asked as she grasped him.

 

"I'm quite used to it, my dear," he reminded her, nipping her affectionately in a fox-kiss.

 

" _AaaahAHiyahYAAAAHAHiyahYAAAAHHH!!!_ "

 

"That sounds like--" Jane started to say, frowning up at the ceiling, but was cut off when it suddenly seemed to explode.  A very bedraggled but adorably-grinning jungle man had burst down from it, looking very pleased with himself.  "Tarzan!" she cried, and laughingly went to brush plaster out of his matted hair.

 

Lumiere came pattering down the stairs in human form, grinning amorously as he pounced on the giggling maid who had stolen his heart.  Cogsworth sprang down from his hiding place on the mantelpiece and assumed human form as well, pompously but rather ineffectually trying to organize everyone into an orderly exit.  Thomas was charming Duchess and Marie into following him through the dusty ventilation ducts, mice were swarming out of knotholes to squeak excitedly but unintelligibly up at Cinderella, dwarfs were busily knocking down walls to make way for the sheepishly laughing Snow White, Mike and Sulley were ushering people through the hallway closet, and Beast was irritably submitting to Belle's amused attempts to arrange his shredded clothing so that it covered him more decently.  Ariel and Eric were trying to pick up right where they had left off, despite the fact that Pocahontas and John were dragging them away.

 

"Where's Aladdin?" Jasmine was shouting.  "I want to talk to him _now_!"  A tiger loped up and grunted urgently at her, but she only pushed at him impatiently.  "Later, Rajah!  I need to see Aladdin!"

 

"He's probably outside, Jasmine," Bo Peep said, gently but firmly steering the princess away.  "Come on, the goons might be here any minute."

 

The chaos only seemed to intensify as they all streamed outside.  Hercules flew down on Pegasus, swept Megara up in front of him ("About time, big guy") and soared off again.  The yells of Lost Boys, merry men in green, Chinese warriors, and various animals echoed in the distance ("Our defense line," Robin Hood explained.  "Merlin and the three good fairies are fighting on the magical front, and Genie will whisk them all to safety when we're clear").

 

"Aladdin!"

 

The former street rat's smile withered when he saw his wife marching up to him.  "Uh...hi?"

 

"Take this," Jasmine stormed, thrusting an alarmed-looking puppet into her husband's arms.

 

"Uh...."

 

"Now Pinocchio," Jasmine instructed, "say, 'Aladdin has kept his hands off Megara.'"

 

" _What_?!" Aladdin exclaimed.

 

"Aladdin has kept his hands off Megara?" Pinocchio repeated in confusion.

 

There was a pause as Jasmine glared expectantly at the puppet, and Aladdin stared at _her_ as if she had suddenly started sprouting begonias from her ears.

 

"All right," Jasmine finally decided, "his nose didn't grow.  You haven't cheated on me after all, Aladdin."

 

"Uh...cool," he managed, deciding not to pursue the issue when she smiled and pulled him into a sultry kiss.

 

"Help!" the puppet bleated, squashed between them.

 

Engines revved as getaway vehicles came zooming up.  "Hurry, get in!" Wart called anxiously, running to open Mater's passenger door for Alice.

 

"Well hello, little lady," the rusty tow truck said with a wink.  "Havin' fun at this here shindig?"

 

"Ah...yes," Alice said cautiously, wrinkling her nose a little as Wart hefted Lady in (Tramp jumped up in the back) and squeezed into the seat next to her.  "But I say, this is all really rather unexpected."

 

"We're running away," Wart said breathlessly.  "Everyone is!  We're going to...Merlin calls it another plan-net, where we can do what we want and won't have Disney looking over our shoulders all the time."

 

"Next stop," Mater crowed, "Japan!  Heh heh, jes' kiddin'."  He peeled out with a loud squealing of tires that would have sounded healthier in the context of a much younger car.

 

"I _knew_ you'd ruin the party, Stitch," Lilo said in exasperation, but her eyes were shining as Nani and David helped her inside the flashy red spaceship.

 

"Nobody gets left behind," Stitch said teasingly, making sure that Duchess's kittens were safely settled, "or forgotten.  Whoo hoo!"  They zoomed off into the sky like a comet streak.

 

Chicha frowned as she eyed the evilly-grinning young boy at the wheel of the escape vehicle that had pulled up to her.  "Mowgli, I _know_ you're too young to have a license for this."

 

"Driving is FUN," the feral child declared.

 

The slim matron turned to call for her husband.  "Pacha!  There is no way I'm trusting the transportation of our kids to this underage maniac!"

 

By some miracle (and a lot of help from Merlin and Genie), everyone made it safely to the launch pad, where a humming spacecraft was ready and waiting to blast them all into space.  "Where'd you get that thing from?" Nani demanded of Stitch, who was looking a bit too gleeful as he piloted in circles around the larger craft, escorting its journey into the glimmering sea of stars beyond.

 

"Hee hee hee hee hee...."

 

"Nani," Lilo said solemnly, "just don't ask."

 

And everyone lived happily ever after, of course.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  I just decided one day that I wanted to do a Disney princess fic, and this is the idea I came up with.  Probably from being fascinated by all the Disney princess backpacks at work. ^^;

 

I know that a whole lot of characters didn't make it in or had too little screen time, but hey, I only had a one-shot in which to squeeze all the Disney classics!


End file.
